The A Team
by Bluepork
Summary: The secrets of a foster home leave life long scars. "This was my breaking point, I was tired of playing my fathers sick little game. It has gone for a good 10 years, long enough. making Donnie cry when nothing has ever broken him before." donniexraph and Leo and Mikey. sibs, don't like don't read. Human!au


_A/n: before I begin the story I'm going to clear up some things. The chapters never are finished unless I have posted the next one. Second In this first chapter the characters are human not turtles and will stay this way for the entire story. Third is Leo is a male but feels like a female, Donnie is also a male but his father forced him from birth to dress and act like a female named Diana, Raph is a male, and so is Mikey. I don't own tmnt or the song little game. Thanks._

* * *

 _Play us like pawns and relentlessly confine,_

 _Into living up to gender roles and having absent minds._

 _Don't you think it's funny how they tell you how to live?_

 _Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live?_

 _Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?_

 _Like, hush now, don't say, don't say_

I was born a female trapped in a male's body. My whole life I believed that when I matured and moved away I would be free from my bonds. My younger brother once mentioned the feeling of being trapped. I accepted my brothers coming out and he accepted mine, but I don't understand why our parents aren't as accepting. My Father always says

"No - froot loops" While our Mother, when confronted, runs away to our Father and complains.

"Leonardo get your - down here."

"Coming Father!" Grabbing my gym bag and football, I ran two steps at a time down the stairs. I must never disappoint Father when he's angry.

 _Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word_

 _Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt_

 _Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes_

 _Play our little game, play our little game_

When he saw I was holding my gym bag his attitude suddenly lightened up "Come sit down next to Diana, your Mother made us breakfast."

Diana was my younger brother. His real name is Donnie, only my Father claims Donnie was born a girl and that his name is Diana. Donnie was forced into becoming my Father's daughter, because in his vision, the perfect family must include a happily married couple, a sporty son, and one girly daughter. The only flaw to my Father's perfect family was that he had two sons.

 _Bounded all thoughts and corrected common sense_

 _You're raising suicidals with your predetermined titles_

 _Like a "mess, distressed, I am unimpressed, you're excess_

 _A dress is all you'll ever be."_

 _Gender roles impose control and deceive progressive times_

 _Welcome to the land of the broken minds_

I saw my Father's eyes flicker towards Donnie then back at me, "Diana will you go upstairs with your mother and get changed?"

Now that my Brother was gone, my Father's full attention was on me. And for once he seemed to be in a decent mood today.

"So...son do you have football practice after school?" I gave a slight nod, father seemed to be struggling to sound like a legitimate caring parent, "Are there any new sports team you are thinking of joining?" I was starting to get annoyed with his perfect parent charade, so I turned away and resumed eating.

Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word

Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt

Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes

Play our little game, play our little game

He slammed his fists on the table, this broke his act. "MOTHER ****** LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

I resisted taking a peek at his red, angered face. He always looked stupid when he was mad.

This enraged him further.

I was suddenly on the floor feeling a strong

Burning sensation on the entire left side of my face.

It stung strongly for seven seconds and then the pain started to recede. I only realised my ears were ringing when my father started yelling at me, but all I heard was a strong buzzing noise.

It was nice, for once in my life I didn't have to hear my father's annoyingly loud voice, screaming at me for the wrong things I never did. I would've liked to stay in this moment forever, not having to deal with any problems, but as everyone knows 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'. The ringing in my ears had stopped.

Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word

Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt

Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes

Play our little game, play our little game

"-EVEN RESPECT ALL THE THINGS I, YOUR ******* FATHER, HAVE DONE FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ***. EVEN YOUR BROTH-... ER SISTER, DIANA" My father was beyond flustered by now. "DECENCY TO RESPECT YOUR MOTHER AND MY ORDERS, SHE TOO WANTS US TO HAVE A PERFECT FAMILY. YOU HEAR THAT LEONARDO! YOUR OWN ******* SISTER WANTS TO BE HAPPY AND YOU'RE ******* SQUASHING HER DREAMS YOU SELFISH MOTHER ******, YOU'RE HURTING YOUR OWN ******** SISTER!-"

I knew it wasn't true. Donnie hated dressing up everyday, pretending he's something he's not. We both wanted out but we're too afraid to try and get help only because of the threat of our parents finding out we tried to rat them out.

"-FILTHY ***, UNDESERVING, ******* BRAT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO TALK AND TREAT ME AND YOUR FAMILY LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! WHY HAVE WE EVEN BOTHERED TRYING TO SHAPE YOU INTO A FINE GENTLEMAN, IT ALL WENT TO WASTE APPARENTLY. YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO-"

Out of all the hysterics


End file.
